


Welcome, Little One

by Gonardo



Series: omega steve [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Concerned Bucky, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve, alpha bucky, birthing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early one morning Steve goes into labor. Bruce is honored to be the one helping bring the baby into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, take long enough? Yay, baby Rogers-Barnes arrives. As far as more little ones, who knows. I'd like to think they'd want a large family.
> 
> not beta read. let me know if i should tag anything else.

It’s still dark in the room, even though the sun is starting to rise over the horizon. Both gentlemen are deep asleep, having gone to bed early the night before. Steve was feeling a little ill, and Bucky hated seeing his mate like that. The brunette rubbed soothing circles into Steve’s back, reading one of their new books for the baby. Steve just rolled his eyes, but went with it and found himself dozing off to his mate’s soothing voice.

The baby decides it’s the perfect time to come into the world, and gives a sudden jump in the womb. Steve grimaces in his sleep, moaning softly as a wave of pain hits. Seconds later Jarvis starts taking down vitals, ready to wake Bruce if need be. Bucky smells something off in the air, eyes snapping open. He jerks himself up, looking around wildly.

“Sir, I think that your husband may be in labor,” Jarvis’ voice says smoothly.

Bucky instantly hovers over the blond. “Steve? Baby, wake up,” he gently prods. His mate only moans.

*

“Sir, I hate disturbing you at this time, but I believe Steve is in early the early stages of labor. He hasn’t woken quite yet.” Bruce rolls over and turns on a lamp, then reaches for his glasses.

“Stats please,” the doctor asks.

“Yes, sir.” Bruce then rushes to the bathroom, doing his usual routine then heads towards the lift. It immediately heads towards the examining room.

“Thank you for waking me sir. Please turn on the coffee pot for me. Hopefully that will wake me up fully.” He rubs at his forehead, thoughts drifting back to the night before, oddly fascinated by the ‘ant man.’ 

The doors open with a soft ding and Bruce is off, getting things prepared. He is both excited and nervous of what’s to come. Dr. Bruce Banner is about to help deliver a super soldier baby.

*

Waves of pain contract his belly, causing Steve to cry out in pain. He never thought it would be this bad, but here he is, curled into a ball, panting out moans between clenched teeth.

“Baby, we got to get you to breathe,” Bucky tries to soothe his pregnant partner.

“It hurts too much, Buck,” Steve seethes.

“It’s time to head out. I’ll get things together. Jarvis, keep an eye on him.”

“Of course sir,” the voice replies. Soon a soft sound beats out a rhythm, not unlike a steady pulse. Steve finds it oddly pleasing. Bucky brings in a wheelchair and gently helps Steve into it before pushing him out of the bedroom and towards the elevator.

“Alright, Jarvis please tell Bruce we are on our way.”

“Right on it Alpha Barnes.” Steve grabs for one of Bucky’s hand, and laces his fingers with metal. He squeezes hard, nearly enough to bend the shiny digits, Bucky is just glad it wasn’t his flesh hand. Sure he heals quickly, but it still sounds painful.

“You are doing great Stevie,” Bucky soothes him.

“Am- not,” he grits out.

“Yes you are, no one is as strong as you. And no one will be as strong as our baby, all because of you.” He bends his head to place a kiss on Steve’s sweaty temple. The elevator softly hums, but it’s not distracting enough as another contraction, this one much sharper rips through the omega.

“Oh shit!” Steve grunts out. “It hurts so much. God, I can’t do this. Buck,” he mutters weakly.

“Yes you can. Just hold on baby. A little big longer.”

*

Bruce hears Steve’s moans echo from down the hall, and he hurries to the doorway. “Come on in. I had Jarvis wake the others. Pepper will be helping, but I am pretty sure all will go smoothly.” Bruce and Bucky work together on getting Steve onto the table. The doctor watches as the blond’s middle seized with more contractions.

“I am going to give you a local, because the medicine I’m going to give you is going to hurt like hell. I can’t operate without slowing down the serum.” Bucky stills suddenly, eyes wide with fear. “It won’t harm him or the child. But it will give me enough time to get the infant out without Steve’s body working against them.”

“Okay, just let me know if you need me for anything.”

“Will do. Alright Steve, deep breath,” Bruce tells him as he inserts a needle into his vein. Steve feels like he’s being sucked back into time.

He remembers the puncture of multiple needles, before the serum started to swirl into his veins. Gods it hurt like hell, but he will always be thankful for being given the chance. Another wave hits him, and he can feel sweat forming above his upper lip. Bruce is graceful in his human state, almost delicate as he moves metal tables with sharp looking objects closer. Steve has to close his eyes, not willing to find out which one does what. He startles a little as Bucky takes a cool cloth, using it to wipe his brow.

“Thristy,” he manages to croak out.

“Give him as little as you can, so he won’t be sick. This is still an operation.” Bucky gently feeds crushed ice to his partner, watching as the blond’s blue eyes haze over from the exersion.

Pepper and Natalia walk in, brisk and straight towards Bruce. “Alright Pepper, thank you for arriving so soon. I need for you to help with Steve, and Nat you will help Bucky know what is going on. Last thing we need is for him to lose it due to Steve’s pain. My inner hulk may not take to being threatened very well. Alright Mr. Rogers-Barnes, it’s time to have a baby.”

The blond feels tears prickle his eyes, but he slowly nods. “Let’s do the epidural first, then I will administer the meds. Sorry to do this Stevie, but we need you in a better position.” The captain whines softly but does as the doctor says, his lower back exposed. While it is uncomfortable, he knows that Bruce and the others are doing their best to make it easier for him.

Next they are covering his belly with what looks like some kind of soap, it causes an odd tickle. “Alright, we are going to place this here, so you won’t panic by what we are doing. Next will be the meds, I must stress that you may feel ill. It’s been a while since you last felt that way. We are going to make it as painless as we possibly can. Deep breath, there you go, now relax.” Pepper smiles down at him, bright and happy. It helps seeing the confidence written on her features.

Nat starts speaking to Bucky in Russian, who seems to be listening with half an ear. His gaze is steady on his husband who is whiter than a sheet.

Steve feels numb at first, but it doesn’t last that long, oh how he wish that it did. Instead pain comes creeping in, not oh god I’m having a baby pain, but my entire body aches pain. His spine doesn’t feel straight anymore, shoulders curving inward. Next colors seem to blend in, and the voices around him are muted. It terrorfies him.

It takes everything not to shatter on the table, teeth clicking from the cold. Breaths now harder to come by, wheezing out only to catch from not inhaling enough air. Body feeling feverishly cold, god he remembers this. He’s going to die.

“Bruce, do something!” Nat orders. She is doing her best at holding Bucky back from the scene.

“I’m doing my best, we are trying to get him to stabalize. Let Bucky talk to him, his voice should help out.”

*

He’s floating in a sea of agony on a hot July afternoon. The heat makes him feel sick to his stomach, and it’s not like he can afford to lose weight or anything.

He thinks he hears Bucky call out to him. “Just a minute Buck, you jerk.” He gets up and pulls on a pair of underwear, before opening the door. “Happy now?” Is how Steve greets him.

*

“Alright, there we go. Better. Ready?”

“Ready,” Pepper affirms. They work quickly, androids waiting nearby in case they are needed. Bruce is shocked to see just how steady his hand is as he makes the incision. There’s blood, but he knew there would be. He finds the womb and opens it up to find the baby curled up. Nods at Pepper to reach for the infant. It cries out as soon as it gets its first lung full of air, and everyone is smiling.

It’s a girl, a crown of downy blonde hair, and a little button nose. Bucky is crying as he looks her over for injuries, but of course there is none. The little one is perfectly healthy. Steve on the other hand…

“Get me some clamps, hurry.” They work together, but it’s not going well.

“Bruce, it’s time to give him the serum.” Pepper holds the syringe in her hand.

“I’m scared,” he admits softly.

“It’s okay to be scared Bruce. It’s not alright to give up. Now come on.” He plunges the needle into the I.V. Several beats later Steve takes a deep breath, then blinks his eyes open.

“Where the hell am I? Can’t you find a better way to unthaw me, jackass.” The room full of people laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Congrats Steve, you are a new father. Say hello to your little girl.” That has the blond coming to, holding out his arms. Nat nudges Bucky, though there was no need to, as the brunette hovers over his family. It makes a beautiful sight to see.

*

They name her Sarah Natalia Rebecca Rogers-Barnes. So it’s a long name, but Sarah is precious and unique in every way. Steve gets the okay to breastfeed her, and he cries softly as he does so. Bucky also has tears strolling down his face. They are in bed, in their own quarters where they would be most comfortable. Bucky keeps pressing kisses to Sarah’s forehead as she feeds, then going back to kiss Steve. The alpha is happy, maybe a little tired from being so worried, he can’t begin to imagine how Steve feels.

They lay her down near the bed, bassinet ready and waiting. They go to sleep watching her, soft smiles upon their faces.


End file.
